


LadyNoire

by Prismidian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Detective Noir, F/M, Film Noir, Genderswaped, Rule 63, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pardon the pun, I was debating a few different names that used Noir but that one just seemed to fit. </p><p>This is a rule 63/genderswaped Miraculous Ladybug fan fic with Marin and Adrienne. </p><p>Theme is a film noir AU, hence the name. </p><p>Noire Cat is the narrator and a 'hardboiled detective' and her partner is her 'femme fatale.' </p><p>What would she do if she ever lost him? Find out in this story of mystery, blackmail and deceit. </p><p>Fic dedicated to Yaushie who inspired it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LadyNoire

Our story starts when a dear friend of mine, confessed that they had kept something from the ones they loved and now, it was threatened their secret was about to come out.

By whom they didn't know, but they begged me for my help, and sometimes, people ask for help too late and when secrets come out; sometimes lives come crashing down.

It was a stormy mid-march night, though I hadn't seen the light of day for maybe a week or more.

A constant cloud seemed to plague me and nothing could lift my spirits, save for the gentle sound of a ladybirds wings.

It had found it's way into my office and was relentlessly throwing itself against the glass bulb that dimly lit the room.

It's valiant fight to find the light in a world full of darkness, awoke a sort of spark in me. A spark that started a fire, burning for answers and a desire to discover the truth.

I had to know, what happened to him was unjustified and couldn't be left unsolved, my partner assured me I should let it rest, leave it alone, but I couldn't bring myself to let it go; something was wrong, _very wrong_ it had been brushed under a rug and no one seemed to care.

Thinking back, it was a brutal sight, _blood_  was everywhere, smashed pastries scattered around next to a busted up delivery box.

The victim had been walking down this path through the park, when something happened, a struggle? A fight? We didn't know, all we did know, was there was no body, no witnesses and one clue to identify the victim, a jacket.

I recognized the jacket almost instantly, Marin Dupain-Cheng, a boy I was _very_  familiar with. My heart ached as I looked over the one article of clothing. He was so young, so full of hope, so undeserving of this cruel fate. I held it close to my chest as I choked back tears, but there were strangers around me and I had to stay strong.

My thoughts were brought back from my recollection, when Marin's friend Alan knocked on my door and I told him to come in and sit down.

"I am told you are a friend of Marin?"

"I like to think of myself as his best friend."

Well he was confident, I told him the story, that Marin had gone missing and asked if he had seen him.

"I haven't seen him since Tuesday."

"Did he seem concerned or worried about anything?"

"Now that you mention it, he did seem a little stressed out about something."

"Did he say what it was?"

"He said he felt like someone was after him."

"Can you think of anyone who would want to get rid of him?"

"Well..."

"Well?"

 _"Well_  there _is_  one person.."

As soon as Alan avoided my gaze, I knew who the person he was talking about was.

I told Alan he could go and soon my first suspect was seated in front of me.

"And why am I here Miss Noire?"

"Why don't you tell me Charlie?"

Charlie was a old personal friend of mine, I knew he favored my attention and he liked to keep it for himself; so when Marin disappeared, I don't know why I hadn't made the connection sooner.

If anyone had wanted Marin gone, it would be Charlie.

"Let's say a little stool pigeon told me you had a sort of rivalry with Marin. Have any idea what could give someone that impression?"

"He was sneaking around with my girl."

 _His_  girl, Marin was just being friendly, there wasn't any reason for Charlie to be jealous was there?

"And you don't think that gives you a motive to get rid of him?"

'I'd never do that on my own, if I did want him gone-"

"You'd what? Get one of your goons to do it?"

He didn't say anything else, he averted his gaze from me and refused to look me in the eye.

"You better get yourself a good mouthpiece if-"

"No one important would _really_  care if that boy turns up dead."

His words filled me with rage, how dare he say something so snide? I struggled to keep my composure but his flippant attitude sent me over the edge.

"You think I'm joking kid?! You could end up in the big house if that boy doesn't turn up soon!"

"The what?"

"The big house! Locked up, charged with murder!"

I had to think back to the crime scene, what was I missing? There had to be something I overlooked.

What looked like blood was smeared across the ground, upon closer inspection it was reveled to be drying and sticky, it was a wonder anyone decided to try it- which disgusted me, but as I watched the gumshoe bring the red substance to his lips, we were relieved to discover it was a rhubarb filling.

That still didn't guarantee nothing horrible had happened to Marin. He was missing and no one had seen him for days, maybe weeks.

I knew in my heart, he was still alive, but- almost like he was here with me, as if he was standing right beside me and I was too blind to see it.

My thoughts drifted back to my partner, that day the boy went missing he seemed scared.

He said nothing was wrong, but I could see in his eyes, something had chilled him to the bone.

I asked him again to tell me what was wrong and he finally gave me the answer.

He said that someone had uncovered something, something that would change his life forever if anyone found out.

He confided in me that someone was going to expose his identity and that he wasn't sure he was ready to face the ones he loved because he had lied to them.

I told him that I would assist him in any way that I could, but soon a frown appeared on his face.

He seemed to think that even with my help, there was little that could be done and he swung away.

As I sat in the dark, the streetlight outside my window had finally turned on and shown through the venetian blinds.

I was used to this new sort of light from days past, but the click the door handle made when it was opened gave me quite the start.

"Well hey there slick, you sure know how to give a girl a fright." I responded with a smug smile.

It was my partner in crime, pardon my expression, we might be more anti-hero than superheroes, but what we did was commendable.

"Drop the act, cat, we don't have time for this."

"Whatever do you mean my ladybug~?"

He was a tall drink of water, what every girl wanted when her life felt parched and void of beauty.

With his blue-black hair and fitted red suit I wanted to faint just so I could be in his arms, but he didn't want to play along with my little game.

I faked a pout and pursed my lips as I leaned over the desk that sat between us.

"I am distraught, can't you see? A good friend of mine has gone missing and now I've got to find out where he's gone."

"Are you sure he wants to be found?" He asked me, that wicked bug, how could he be so cold?

"I _need_  him."

Though it wasn't my intention I noticed my partners cheeks became rather flushed and I stood back up.

"I need him to find out who's blackmailing you." I told him, it was a white lie, but he didn't need to know that.

"And what makes you think he'd be able to help with that?"

"Instincts." I said proudly as my tail swayed behind me, it did that anytime I walked, almost like it had a mind of it's own, but that was just probably Plagg playing around.

As my little bug sat there in his chair, I leant on the desk and folded my arms over my chest.

He tapped his foot and crossed his arms as he thought, he seemed anxious and all I wanted to do was sit in his lap and ruffle his hair, but my fantasies were interrupted when he stood abruptly.

"I'll see what I can find by myself and we'll meet back at the gin mill."

"Sounds like a plan." I answered him, I had one more person I needed to get some clear answers from and if my partner wasn't going to play along with Noire Cat, I thought it might be time for him to meet Adrienne.


End file.
